Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,019 which improved the art of tape sound reproduction by eliminating the usual prior art gap or eye in the wound tape formed after continued use and often resulting in malfunction and jamming. These gaps are formed because the endless tape passes from the wound tape at its hub at a slower speed than that of the tape as it feeds back onto the reel at its outer periphery. While the invention disclosed in the patent obviates a deleterious effect of the prior art, the tape still travels faster at the reel periphery than at the hub, this action being inherent, and sometimes resulting in excess "wow" and "flutter". This is caused by unequal tension in the tape at the feedback at the periphery and at the hub of the reel, whereby the tape may at times try to "override" or leave its path at the feedback area, affecting the sound.